Happily Ever After
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin never thought he would get his happy ending until Isaac came back to the shop ready to write him one. This is what Rumple's happy ending might look like in the alternate universe. [Rumbelle Oneshot]


**Happily Ever After**

 **A/AN: This oneshot came to me after watching the promo for Operation Mongoose. This might be what it might be like for Rumple when he wakes up in an alternate universe.**

Rumplestiltskin had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last hour. He could feel the dark one slowly eating at what remained of his heart. He took a staggering breath realizing that he would soon be free. He would be with his son and the thought of that made him almost let go completely until he felt another presence.

Isaac appeared before him holding a vial of ink. He reached out to touch it, "How?" he slurred but then shook his head, "I don't care how." he mustered weakly a new determination burning inside of him.

"I don't want to waste time." he added pushing Isaac away weakly.

"That's what I thought...Are you okay?" the author inquired trying to help him get more comfortable but his comfort was an expense he could forfeit for now.

"I soon will be. Let go of me and go write." he commanded adjusting his position against the display case.

"Write on what?" Isaac questioned scanning the shop for any sign of parchment but finding none. He gave Rumplestiltskin a desperate glance. He snapped his fingers issuing forth a black book with _Heroes and Villains_ imprinted on the cover.

The author opened the book and began to write furiously. "Now then, it's time villains finally win." he supplied before closing his eyes unable to hold them open any longer due to exhaustion. He allowed his mind to drift into unconsciousness once more. He wasn't sure if he was dead or dreaming as familiar images flew past him.

He saw a spinning wheel, roaring ogres, his old village, people he once called friends, the dagger with his name scrawled on it, a chipped cup, Baelfire as a small child and then he saw _her._ He reached out to her ushering her name to his lips, but he couldn't speak. A golden light exploded before him. He sucked in a deep breath, desperate for air when he emerged from unconsciousness.

It took a moment for his vision to adjust. He drank in his surroundings. For a moment he thought he was dreaming when found himself looking at four stone walls. He was lying on downy mattress made of goose feather. Only the wealthy could afford such luxuries. The room was dimly lit by a candle sitting on a nightstand. He ran his hands over the mattress unexpectedly feeling warm flesh settled beside him. He turned over to see a beautiful woman with chestnut tresses draped over her pillow.

He gasped reaching out to her. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep when he pulled her flush against him. He buried his head in her curls inhaling the deep scent of lilac and vanilla soaps. "Belle..." he whispered ardently feeling as if he'd just woken up from a terrible dream. He was dying and about to lose everything but that couldn't be true because he was lying in bed with the woman he loved more than anything.

"Rumple what's wrong?" she muttered drowsily, stirring from her slumber. She turned over in his arms meeting his gaze. He stared longingly into her brilliant blue orbs feeling as if it were the first time.

"I had a terrible dream that's all sweetheart." he assured her. She tangled her bare legs around his etching closer to him. "Tell me about your dream Rumple." she coaxed, and he sighed trying his best to remember. The images were distorted and beginning to blur together like they belonged in a different reality or maybe they weren't real at all.

"I was in a shop of sorts, and I was dying. There was something evil inside of me trying to take hold of the remaining pieces of my soul. There was a man who had the ability to change my fate. He began to write in this book I gave him and that's all I remember. For some reason the rest of the dream is lost to me. I know there are more things that happened, but I can't seem to conjure any of them up." he sighed feeling a distinct pain begin to pulse in his temples.

"Relax Rumple...It was only a dream." she reassured him as she reached up to caress his face gently. He took her hand and kissed it holding it to his lips momentarily.

"Perhaps you're right sweetheart...This may sound silly but can you tell me who I am?" he sighed laying his head against her shoulder.

"You mean you want me to tell you our story?" she asked wetting her dry lips. He nodded, and she smiled stroking his graying locks soothingly.

"Ten years ago you led the knights in Avonlea to war against the ogres. You were victorious and so brave. You freed our lands of them, and my father made you an honorary knight of the kingdom, declaring you the bravest man in all of Avonlea. We married shortly after and now we live here at court. My brother Gaston is the king and _our_ son Baelfire is turning six tomorrow. We're going to visit the village you were born in. You're a hero Rumplestiltskin." she expounded placing a fervent kiss to his lips.

He kissed her back desperately as all of the distorted images in his head vanished. He was Rumplestiltskin, the bravest knight in all the realms. He was the husband of the beautiful princess Belle of Avonlea, and they had a son named Baelfire.

"Stop worrying so much Rumple...I'll always be here for you." she muttered between kisses. His fingers danced over her supple skin as he deepened the kiss. He felt like he was touching her for the first time and it was glorious. His hands grazed the edges of the fabric of her nightgown, and he felt an impelling need to be closer to her.

The moment was short lived when they both heard a knock at the door. Belle sighed pulling away from him. He groaned from the loss of contact when she went to open the door. A little boy with a mop of brown curls atop his head emerged from behind the door.

"Mamma I had a nightmare...Can I sleep with you and papa tonight?" the little boy whimpered in a pleading voice. Belle took the small boy's hand leading him towards the bed. "I guess for tonight it will be okay Bae but remember that your a big boy and big boys sleep in their own bed." she told him, and he nodded sheepishly when he met his papa's eyes.

"Bae what is it son?" Rumplestiltskin inquired gathering his son into his arms. "I had a dream about the ogres again." he sighed against his fathers weathered skin. Rumple pat his son's head urging him to sleep.

"Those big bad ogres can't hurt you Bae. Your papa banished them remember?" Belle reminded him. Baelfire yawned sandwiching himself between his parents, "Papa is a true hero isn't he mamma?" he muttered sleepily between yawns.

"Yes your papa is the bravest and strongest man I know." she admonished snuggling closer to them. Rumplestiltskin relished the feeling of having his family so close to him. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky, but he never wanted this to end. He stared down at his snoozing wife and son deciding that if this was what a happily ever after felt like, then he would hold onto it forever, and he did.

 **A/AN: I know this was short, but I wanted to expound on what Rumple's happily ever after might look like. I would love for this AU to last all season but it will probably end after one episode. It would be awesome if in S5 Henry was trying to right things between the heroes and villains. I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
